dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ox-King
| JapName=牛魔王| RomName=Gyūmaō| AniName=Ox-King Ox King| MangaName=Gyū Maō Ox King| AltName=Gyū Ma'ō The Emperor of Demons| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Manga: "...And Into the Fire! Anime: "The Ox-King on Fire Mountain"| Race=Human| FamConnect= Master Roshi (Mentor) Grandpa Gohan (rival) Chi-Chi (Daughter) Goku (Son-in-law) Future Gohan (Grandson, Alternate Timeline) Gohan (Grandson) Goten (Grandson) Videl (Granddaughter-in-law) Pan (Great-Granddaughter) Goku Jr. (Great-Great-Great-Grandson) Cell (Modified clones of Son-in-law and Grandson) }} is a character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is based on Niúmówáng ("Ox-Demon-King", "Ox Devil Lord" or "Ox Tyrant"), a character from the Chinese novel Journey to the West, from which the Dragon Ball series is based on. In the novel, the character befriends the Monkey King (the equivalent of Goku). Despite his threatening sounding name, Ox-King is really quite harmless and fun loving. He was somewhat demonic when his castle became engulfed in flames on Fire Mountain during a picnic with his daughter,Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #11 ("...And Into the Fire!") and wreaked havoc through the village at the foot of the mountain. He is Chi-Chi's biological father and thus, Goku's father-in-law. He is very strong and trained alongside Grandpa Gohan under Master Roshi's tutillage. As the series continues, his role in the Dragon Ball story eventually fades and he becomes a background character. He is the grandfather of Gohan and Goten. In the anime, he has a few large roles though from time to time, mainly involving keeping his daughter out of trouble. History Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Living on Fire Mountain, Ox-King would either scare or eat anything that came along, due to the fact that his castle was stuck up on the mountain in eternal flames. This leads residents in the surrounding area to dub him "The Emperor of Demons". Bulma, Goku and Oolong stumble upon him and Chi-Chi on their quest for the Dragon Balls. They agree to help him, and Goku brings back Master Roshi, the only one strong enough to break the barrier. Master Roshi fires a large Kamehameha at the wall of fire, and destroys it. However, the Kamehameha is so big that it takes the entire mountain with it. After Master Roshi blew the mountain and castle away, the Ox-King promised to not hurt anyone again. Although his castle is gone, Ox-King and Chi-Chi shrug it off and vow to build a new one. After Goku finds Chi-Chi, who had been missing, and returns her to her father, Ox-King offers her to Goku as a wife in gratitude of her safe return. Not knowing what a wife is, Goku agrees. King Piccolo Saga Four years later Ox-King and Chi-Chi reappear in the anime filler, where they are seen watching King Piccolo on TV. Later, while on his way to the king's castle, Goku spots some of King Furry's guards attempting to kill Ox-King on King Piccolo's orders to kill all well-known martial artists, him being the first on the list. Goku puts a stop to it and heads off to stop King Piccolo. Later on they are seen outside, watching the celebration fireworks after King Piccolo is killed. Piccolo Jr. Saga Again in the anime filler, three years later, Chi-Chi returns to Ox King's castle with Goku. Chi-Chi announces she and Goku are getting married, which surprises Ox King since he thought she was just going to tell him what the Tournament was like. Ox King is eventually trapped in his own castle after they are once again engulfed in flames, and he vows to protect Chi-Chi's wedding dress from the flames. As it turns out, the reason Ox-King's castle continued to be engulfed in fire is because of holes in the bottom of Furnace of Eight Divisions, a part of Other World. Goku and Chi-Chi manage to repair the holes in the Furnace, which narrowly saves Ox King. Sometime later, after the damage from the flames had been repaired, Ox King holds Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding at his castle grounds, marking his final appearance in the series. After the wedding he presumably has a new house built for Goku and Chi-Chi near Grandpa Gohan's old house. Sometime over the three years between the King Piccolo Saga and Piccolo Jr. Saga, Ox King seemingly gives up being a warrior and also abandons his old armor towards the end Dragon Ball, for the look he would have for most of Dragon Ball Z. The Ox King also becomes noticeably friendlier during this time. Dragon Ball Z In Dragon Ball Z, he appears in the anime more frequently throughout the sagas, usually seen at home trying to calm Chi-Chi down and keep her from going to try and rescue Gohan from situations that could kill her. Battle aganist Cell Ox King watches the battle against Cell on TV at Chi-Chi's house. When the TV breaks, Baba comes to the house and they watch the fight on Baba's crystal ball. Later, Gohan comes home telling that Goku died, making Chi-Chi break down in tears. Goku's return Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Ox King has another grandson named Goten, who was born shortly after the Cell games saga. When Goku is to return to earth for one day, Ox King attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his family and friends. The monster Majin Buu, Death and Revival When Vegeta kills a massive number of people at the World Tournament stadium to get Goku to fight him, Ox-King goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls. Ox-King takes refuge at Kami's Lookout, where he and the others learn of the monster Majin Buu and the deaths of Vegeta and Gohan (the latter of whom was actually with Supreme Kai and Kabito on their planet). Hearing the tragic news makes Chi-Chi faint. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to lives for a short time. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Piccolo destroys the door, he turns Ox-King and the rest of the group into chocolate and eats them, killing them instantly. Later the destroyed Earth and all its people are revived and give some of their energy to help Goku make the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. Ten Years Later In the end of the DBZ series, he attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his Great granddaughter Pan. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, the Ox-King no longer appears to visit Goku's family as regularly as he did before, or maintain his role of calming Chi-Chi down, which is now done mostly by Videl. He only makes cameo appearances in episodes 31, Collapse from Within and 40, Piccolo's Decision. From the 4th GT ending credits, Ox-King appears to be the tallest character; even taller than Piccolo and the Majin Buu. He also appears in one of the final flashbacks, It shows the scene when Bulma, Oolong and Goku first meet Ox-King. Ox-King becomes one of the most developing minor characters in appearance. When he first appears, he is drawn more barbaric and menacing, and wields an axe. By the end of Dragon Ball and beginning of Dragon Ball Z, he dresses in normal attire and wears glasses instead of goggles. His facial hair is more detailed. In Future Trunks' timeline, he appears the same except now sporting gray hair and a new outfit. In the Kid Buu Saga, he appears to be much bigger, his facial hair grows out more, and the hair in the back of his head extends out a little over his shoulders. There are also slight alterations to his clothes. At the end of DBZ, his hair is gray and he wears formal clothes with an orange tie. In his very first appearance in GT, his tie is purple, and in his next appearance, it's yellow. Overall, Ox-King's character design changes more than any of the other minor characters, (such as Puar, Oolong, Yajirobe, Dr. Briefs, etc.) Alternate timeline Ox-King is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline," as seen the The History of Trunks special. He is seen still living with Chi-Chi, and following what little news of Gohan reaches them. Movies Ox-King appears in following Dragon Ball films and specials: * Dead Zone * The History of Trunks Trivia * Though Ox-King's age is never revealed, it can be assumed that he's in his early sixties by the time the Buu saga arrives. His hair is naturally orangish-brown when he first appears, but gradually gets darker as the series progresses to the point of being black up until the end of Dragon Ball Z where it finally starts to gray. By the time Dragon Ball GT begins, he is supposedly over 80 years old and still living shown by his minor appearances in some episodes. * It was Ox-King's idea to name Goku and Chi-Chi's first child Gohan. Although Gohan cried at his earlier name ideas, he was happy when he got his real name. * Though generally very polite and generally disinterested in girls, Ox-King is shown to have a perverted side similar to Master Roshi's when watching Maron sunbathe in the episode "Krillin's Proposal". * Ox-King's height keeps changing constantly. One example would be when they summoned Shenron in the Buu saga, in some scenes it shows everyone up to his stomach, but in others they only seem to be as big as his knee. Voice Actors *'Japanese dub:' Daisuke Gouri *'The Ocean Group dub:' Dave Ward *'Funimation dub:' Mark Britten (DBZ Seasons 3-6), Kyle Hebert (DB; DBZ Seasons 7-9; DBZ Remastered Seasons 1-6; DBZ Special 2; DBGT; Remastered DBZ Movies 1 & 2) Christopher Sabat (DBZ Movies 1 & 2) References de:Rinderteufel es:Gyūmaō Category:Humans Category:Former Villains Category:Kings